The Chase
by Shirtyyy
Summary: All Human Spuffy: Angel has just cheated on Buffy with Dru, so she finds comfort with Spike a womanizing bad boy, where will this lead?
1. Chapter One: The Party

**The Chase**

**By Shirtyyy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy or any of the characters featured. They all belong to Joss Whedon.

It was a party of all parties. Angel (The most popular guy in school) end of year party. His house was on the beach and there was a huge bon fire, and everyone who was anyone came. Buffy his girlfriend had just showed up, and was looking for him. She was wearing a cute buttoned up top and a short skirt. Buffy was very excited because tonight was the night she was going to have her first time with Angel and she couldn't wait to see him.

**Buffy:** Willow have you seen Angel I haven't seen him yet. (She said smiling and bitting her lip nervously).

Willow was wrapped up in the arms of her new loving boyfriend Xander, they had only just realised their feelings for each other and ever since couldn't get enough. Willow gradually turned to her friend and replied.

**Willow:** No I haven't, (she said smiling and quickly turned her gaze to her boyfriend) have you seen him around Xand?

**Xander:** Narr sorry, oh wait I saw him head out to the beach a while ago maybe check there. (He said never talking his eyes of off willow; he began to make out with her again.

Buffy nodded and walked away, this wasn't like Angel at all. Buffy headed out of the house and onto the beach and stood by the bon fire. She heard yelling and followed the sound. Spike her more of an acquaintance then a friend fighting was with his girl friend and total skank Dru. But Buffy noticed Dru getting off the ground with another guy, who happened to be her guy. Angel.

**Buffy:** Angel, Whats going on here? (Tears where swelling in her eyes as she looked at his lip stick stained face).

**Angel:** It's not what it looks like! (He said doing up his flyer)

**Dru:** Aren't the stars pretty tonight (She said smiling looking at Buffy)

**Spike:** You pounce! How dare you touch my Woman!

Spike tackled angel to the ground and punched him in the face, Angel grunted in pain but punched him back knocking Spike off of him.

**Buffy:** Angel it's over. (She said in a low voice).

**Angel:** Don't say that, it only happened once I don't know what I was doing, I was thinking about you the whole time!

**Buffy:** What you slept with her! (Shocked, she thought they were both saving there first time for each other)

**Spike:** Yeah and I had to witness it (he grimaced)

**Buffy:** I thought. . . I thought (Tears where rolling down her face) Is it because we haven't?

Spike and Dru look at Buffy now.

**Spike:** Wait, are you a virgin (He smiled wickedly)

**Buffy:** It's over Angel

Buffy began to walk away, Angel tried to grab her arm but Buffy turned around and slapped him in the face. She ran away as fast as she could tears rolling down her face, she got back to the party Willow and Xander didn't notice she was crying because they where to busy making out, she grabbed a bottle of vodka and headed of back down to the beach. She sat down about a hundred metres from the party. Buffy began to cry, but she stopped once she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was half expecting it to be Angel begging her to take him back, but she was shocked to discover that it was Spike with a large towel wrapped around himself.

**Spike:** Her (He said in almost a whisper)

**Buffy:** Hey (She replied in between sobs).

Spike slowly sat down next to her, he saw her shiver.

**Spike:** Are you cold?

**Buffy:** yeah a little bit.

Spike unwrapped the towel around him and shared it with Buffy. He noticed that she had a bottle of vodka in her hands and gently took the bottle and took a long drink from it. She took it back from him and did the same. This repeated for about ten minutes and then the bottle was empty.

**Spike:** I don't know what I ever saw in that bint. Always treated me like dirt she did.

**Buffy:** I agree, Angel was never right for me. I bet this was the first time he has cheated. He is always going off at parties.

**Spike:** That's the same with Dru.

Buffy looked at Spike her whole body felt numb because of how much she had drunken. She smiled.

**Buffy:** You deserve better than her.

**Spike:** And you deserve better then that tosser Angel.

**Buffy:** You really think so?

**Spike:** Are you kidding? Any man would be lucky to have you.

**Buffy:** You're just saying that. (She said slightly blushing at what he had said)

**Spike:** No I meant it, you're so beautiful. (Placing a hand on her cheek).

**Buffy:** Your, your drunk. (She slurred her words)

**Spike:** So are you love (He said looking down at her pink lips the moon light reflecting of off them).

Buffy hadn't realised that she was now facing Spike, and that both their bodies were leaning into each other. His mouth was only an inch away and she could breathe in his scent. She wasn't really thing around what she was doing; she just lent in and slowly pressed her lips against his. Tingles spread throughout his whole body and he slowly kissed her back. He opened her mouth with his tongue and slipped it into her mouth. They both knew this was a bad idea, but they couldn't help themselves they were both hurting and needed something to take their minds off of it.

As there kiss got more passionate Buffy pulled Spike down on top of her, he pushed into her and she moaned. Buffy slowly pulled his top over his shoulders exposing his tight abs. Buffy knew where this was heading but somehow she didn't care. Spike unbuttoned her shirt, and slipped it off onto the sand. Buffy moaned again as she felt spikes pants grow. She continued kissing him as she fiddled with his belt buckles, and flyer. To her delightful surprise, Spike wasn't wearing underwear. He rolled up her skirt and pulled down her under wear. He was now positioned right on top of her entrance.

Spike was very drunk but he was still considering what he was doing next, Buffy had always been a sweet smart loving girl whom he would never admit to but he looked up to her. Where he was a bad boy, known for his off and on relationship with Dru and womanising. He looked down at Buffy, and felt her rub up against him and he wasn't strong enough to stop, she moaned as he entered her. Buffy bit her lip.

**Spike:** Am I hurting you?

**Buffy:** No don't stop, don't stop. (She moaned again)

**(The next day)**

Buffy's head hurt and so did her heart. She still couldn't believe Angel had done that to her. She heard the waves crashing on the beach and realised where she was. It was sun rise but still was very dark. She was now very aware of a males arm around her naked body. Thinking it was Angel, she slowly and gently removed the arm from her waist. She sat up wrapping the towel around her when she realised that it was Spike Pratt naked body lying next to her.

**(Please review so I know whether or not to continue)**


	2. Chapter Two: Morning After

**Chapter Two: Morning After**

Spike Pratt was lying naked next to her; she was sitting up naked next to him. Memories of last night came rushing into her head. "What have I done" Buffy thought to herself. She saw the bottle of vodka lying next to Spike; she couldn't blame him for talking advantage because she took advantage of him too, he was hurting too because of what Dru did none was to blame. She just wanted to escape and Spike was there. Buffy took a deep steady breath, and slowly stood up trying not to wake him, the last thing she wanted was a Morning after conversation with him. She knew about his conquests and now she was added to his list. Buffy Summers and Spike Pratt it would be all around the school, and even though Angel cheated on her she would be known as the slut. It wasn't fair. She saw her clothes spread across the beach and began to pick them up. Her head ached and she could hear her heart thumping in her ears. She put her skirt back on and buttoned up her shirt. Buffy couldn't find her shoes but at that moment she didn't care she just wanted to get out of there. She lay the towel down next to him and made a run for it back to her car.

Spike stirred and opened his eyes to see Buffy Summers running away from him. He thought that was odd until he looked down at his naked body and remember what happened the night before. He groaned feeling extremely stupid. He really screwed up. He stood up wobbly still a little drunk and tried to find his clothes.

Buffy made it to her car and climbed inside. She began to cry. That's not how she wanted to lose her virginity; she wanted it to be special and a drunken night with Spike high school's bad boy was not special. But why did it feel so good. She lay her head on the steering wheel and let out another cry. Then she realised something, a really disgusting thought. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

Spike was now fully dressed, and slowly walked to his house which just happened to be a couple of houses down from Angels. He felt terrible. Yes he had, had sex before but this time it felt different. "Maybe it was because she was a virgin" he thought. But she didn't act like she was a virgin she certainly gave him a run for his money. He felt something in the back of his pants, he reached his hand into his back pocket and realised he had her underwear. He couldn't help but let his smile be shown. He was now home, by the looks of it his parents weren't there which didn't surprise him, and he slowly made his way to his room. He made it to his bed and went to sleep.

**Joyce:** Buffy Summers where were you all night? (Her mother said angrily as soon as Buffy made her way through the door)

**Buffy:** The party was full on, I kind of just crashed.

**Joyce:** And where did you "Kind of just crash"?

**Buffy:** Willows?

Joyce took a deep breath at the fact that her daughter didn't Angel's.

**Joyce:** Oh ok next time just let me know, I was really worried.

**Buffy:** Sorry mum I wasn't thinking.

**Joyce:** How was your night with Angel anyway?

**Buffy:** Angel and I broke up last night Mum.

**Joyce:** Oh sweetly (Walking over and lightly pulled her daughter into her arms) Do you want to talk about it?

**Buffy:** No I just think I would like to go to sleep. (She said gently pushing her mother away and moving up the stairs to her room).

Buffy laid her head lightly onto her pillow, she was so tired. She took a deep breath trying to forget the night she had just had, but all she could think of was how close Spikes body was to hers. She shuttered "I need to stop thinking about him" She thought to herself.

Spike was dreaming about Buffy but woke quickly was he felt a shirt thrown on his face. He woke up to find Dru standing there looking down at him. He grumbled.

**Spike:** What do you want?

**Dru:** You (She placed her hand on his bare chest and felt him shutter)

**Spike:** Yeah well I don't want you (He said very darkly)

**Dru:** Are you so sure about that (She point at his erect penis under the bed covers)

**Spike:** Yeah you just interrupted me from a very good dream in which you did not star in.

Dru smiled at him very coldly.

**Dru:** Why where you dreaming about your precious Buffy?

**Spike:** I don't know what you are talking about. (He sat up and turned away from her)

**Dru:** So it's true, my Spike and Buffy.

**Spike:** What are you on about Dru?

**Dru:** At the party, on the beach.

**Spike:** What how do you know . . . (He got out of bed)

**Dru:** The pixies in my head whispered it to me; also I used my own eyes.

**Spike:** What does it matter to you anyway?

**Dru:** Because I love you William.

**Spike:** Yeah that's why you where off with Angel.

**Dru:** Made you jealous, didn't it (She smiled pushing herself into his erection)

**Spike:** Just leave please (He said quickly)

**Dru:** I'll be seeing you William (She whispered into his ear. He shuttered)

Buffy woke up it was nearly seven at night. "Wow I slept for along time". There was a knock at her door.

**Buffy:** Come in (She yelled sleepy)

To her surprise a tall peroxide blonde walked into her room. She covered herself in her blankets a little before he turned on the light. She squinted a little bit when he did not used to the light yet.

**Spike:** I uh, hope you don't mind your mum let me in she went out to the gallery or something and just told me to head up stairs. (He said very nervously)

Buffy looked at him widely "Why is Spike Pratt in my room" She thought

**Buffy:** Not that well. . . Um . . . Why are you in my room?

Spike couldn't help but smile at her rambling. He walked over to the bed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. Buffy looked closer to see her was handing her the underwear she had left.

**Spike:** I was just going to give them to your mum or at school but I thought that would look a little, well yeah (He looked down at her, she was now sitting up in bed)

Buffy just looked at him and didn't know what to say, she thought he would keep them as a trophy and brag about how he had stolen her virginity but no, here he was giving them back to her.

**Buffy:** Thanks (She reached out and took them from him, she blushed when her fingers touched his)

**Spike:** Yeah it's ok (he looked at her feeling rather uncomfortable).

**Buffy:** You can sit if you want (Gesturing to the empty place on her bed, he sat down)

**Spike:** Well this feels weird (Buffy couldn't help but giggle)

**Spike:** I should go, goodbye Buffy Summers.

**Buffy:** Goodbye William Pratt (He couldn't help but smile at the way she said his name)

He walked out the door; Buffy looked out her window and saw him drive of. She didn't understand that as soon as her left she got butterflies all through her stomach.

When Spike got home he lay back down on his bed, "What is it about her" He thought to himself.

**(Please review and ill continue)**


	3. Chapter Three: Little Secret

**Chapter Three: Little Secret**

Buffy woke the next day with a big smile upon her face; she had been up all night thinking about the time she had spent with Spike, and the drunken but very memorable night that they had, had together. She rolled over and looked at her clock it was seven thirty. She groaned not wanting to get out of bed.

**Joyce:** Come on Buffy you will be late for your first day as a senior (she said as she came into Buffy's bedroom)

**Buffy:** I'm up, I'm up (She grumbled, not even moving from her position on the bed)

**Joyce:** Do you want some breakfast dear? (She said pulling Buffy's blankets of).

**Buffy:** I'll be down in a second! (Pulling them back up towards her).

**Joyce:** Ok, ok. Please get up I don't want you to be late (She said softly as she bent down and placed a light kiss on Buffy's head.

Buffy slowly pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her dresser, she looked like a mess, and her hair was really knotty. She sat down and began to get ready.

Spike woke up, he looked at his clock it was eight. "Crap" he said under his breath and he jumped out of bed and got ready.

**Giles:** Are you up yet?

**Spike:** Yeah I have been up for ages (He said while pulling on his pants.

Giles rolled his eyes at his son's white lie.

**Giles:** Your mother and I won't be home for about a week, we have a late notice conference in Rolando I have left you some money on the table, call if you are having any problems (He said through Spikes bedroom door).

**Spike:** Yeah no problem.

Spikes parents where always away on business or never home, so this news didn't come to a shock to him.

Buffy got into her car thought racing though her head; she had butterflies and her hands where really sweaty. She pulled out front of Willows house and wasn't surprised to see Xander climb into the car with her.

**Buffy:** Did some have a late night? (She said seductively)

**Willow**: No, he just came over for breakfast. (She said in a strange voice)

Buffy looked at them and they were both giving her a weird look. She decided to ignore it and pulled the car away from willows house. The weirdness continued all the way to school. Buffy pulled into a parking spot.

**Buffy:** Ok what is going on?

**Willow:** Nothing (She said not looking at her)

**Buffy:** What is it? You guys have been acting strangely as soon as you got into the car.

**Xander:** It's just (He looked at willow and then closed his mouth)

**Buffy:** What is it? Xander? Willow?

**Willow:** It's just we um, kind of saw you on the beach the other night.

Buffy was now very silent as she looked at both of her friends. She was a little bit ashamed at what had happened, and it wasn't the way that she wanted to lose her virginity. Buffy always thought it would be Angel, and she always thought it would be really special and everything would be perfect. But it wasn't exactly perfect but the way Spike acted afterwards she hadn't regretted it until now, until she saw the looks on her two best friends faces.

**Buffy:** I don't know it just happened. (She said now looking away from both of them trying to hide the tears that they building in her eyes).

**Willow:** I know but I always thought, well you know.

**Buffy:** That it would happen differently?

Willow nodded

**Buffy: **Yeah well so did I. But it really did just happen.

**Xander:** Yeah, who was it with?

Buffy looked at them, how did they know it was her but didn't know it was him?

**Willow:** Yeah we know it wasn't Angel because he came inside looking for you.

Buffy blushed

**Xander:** Who'd you cheat on Angel with?

**Buffy:** What wait! I did not cheat on Angel. I found him on the beach having sex with Dru. So I dumped him.

Xander and willow looked at each other in shock.

**Xander:** Are you sure that really doesn't sound like him.

**Buffy:** Trust me it was.

**Willow:** Who was it that you know, you make with the cuddle wuddles?

Buffy was now silent again, how on earth was she about to tell her two best friends that her first time was with Spike Pratt. The womanizer, flirt and badass of the school, where she was innocent little Buffy never doing anything wrong, with great grades and everyone knew her for being a goody, goody.

**Buffy:** I really don't want to talk about it (Before they could say anything she got out the car and walked towards the school, willow and Xander soon followed jogging after her).

Spike Pratt was leaning up against his car having a smoke when he saw Buffy Summers pulled into her usual spot with Willow and Xander in the back. His heart beat harder as he realised that they were talking about the night him and Buffy spent together. He could tell by the way she was blushing, but he could tell by the looks on Willow's and Xander's faces that they had no idea it was him that Buffy had slept with. He saw her stormed out of her car and away from them, but they followed quickly after her.

He was now fully aware of Dru in front of him; he looked away from her and said

**Spike:** What do you want Dru?

**Dru:** Nothing can't I just stand here and talk to you.

**Spike:** Actually you can't, we broke up you see, so that means I don't really want to be seeing you.

**Dru:** Yeah well I wasn't the only one who was naughty that night was I sweet William.

**Spike:** That has nothing to do with you.

He started walking towards the school but she walked beside him.

**Dru:** Well actually, (She pulled out her mobile, and shoved it in his face)

To Spikes horror there was a picture of Buffy naked on the beach with him, luckily the towel was covering her but you could really tell what they were doing. He turned white.

**Spike:** Why did you take this?

**Dru:** Its one of your conquests, sweet little Buffy Summers

Spike grabbed her.

**Spike:** Why did you take this (He said furiously)

**Dru:** Poor sweet little Buffy, I have this photo pinned up all over school so everyone could see it with nice little sayings on all of them (She smiled coldly at him)

Spike started running after Buffy but she had already disappeared into the school.

Buffy noticed everyone was looking at her and whispering, but she didn't know why. She was at her locker now and she turned to Willow and Xander.

**Buffy:** Have you noticed that everyone is acting weird today (She looked over to see Darla and Harmony whispering to each other and giggling).

**Xander:** No I haven't noticed anything (He was now drawing his attention to the Willow standing next to him he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck).

**Buffy:** I must be imagining it then

Buffy was now focusing on her locker she unlocked it and opened. To her horror there was a very revealing photo of her mounting spike."Who would take this? Why would this happen? Oh god, because my mum is on the comity she will find out? Arghhh Spike! I should have known!" Buffy thought. She started shaking, and dropped most of her books onto the floor, Willow and Xander turned around to see the photo too. Underneath in big bright red writing said "Goody goody?" Buffy went white, and she felt like she was going to puke. Xander looked at her in shock; Willow looked at how worried Buffy was. She was shaking so much she actually dropped the picture.

Everyone in the hall started laughing at her, as they saw the picture fall to the ground.

**Random:** Slut!

At that second Spike came through the doors to see the look on Buffy's face. "She doesn't deserve this" he thought to himself. He started to walk over to her, but she walked right passed him and went into the girls toilets with Willow.

Spike looked at everyone laughing.

**Spike:** Don't you all have class or something (He yelled at them)

They all scampered off; Spike was still a bad boy but was very threatening when he was angry. Xander had gone to class and now Spike was alone in the hallway. He moved and waited near the bathroom door.


	4. Chapter Four: My fault

**Chapter four: My Fault**

Buffy made her way into the toilets, she saw the worried look on Spikes face but she didn't care. How could he do this to her? She must have been just another conquest for him. Buffy remembered junior year when Spike went after Harmony. It only took him a week to bed her, rich, innocent Harmony one of his greatest conquests. After he and her slept together it spread all through the school, now Harmony was known as a skank. This was going to happen to her. Who was she kidding the only person Spike cared for was Dru, sick sadistic Dru. "Good I'm messed up" Buffy thought to herself.

There were other girls in the toilet to, but Willow shot them a dirty look and told them to get out. She can be pretty scary sometimes, in another life maybe she could have been a little evil.

Buffy moved and locked herself inside one of the toilet cubicles, and started to sob quietly.

**Willow:** Buffy you ok?

There was a lump in her throat and she couldn't speak, all Willow head was her mumbling sobs coming from the cubicle.

**Willow:** Buffy it's not that bad.

Buffy looked at the cubicle door not believing what her friend had said.

**Buffy:** Not that bad? Are you kidding Will? (She opened the door)

**Willow:** Everyone makes mistakes.

**Buffy:** What is wrong with me? (She cried)

**Willow:** Nothing is wrong with you. (She frowned trying to make her friend feel better)

**Buffy:** Why did I let Spike do those things to me?

**Willow:** Buffy it's ok.

**Buffy:** No it's not its wrong (Tears rolling down her cheeks) Please don't forgive me.

She fell into willows arms, and began to cry even harder.

Spike being right at the door heard everything Buffy had said. Hearing her cry nearly broke his heart. Buffy was not a conquest for him, he had always liked her and never knew what she saw in that poofter Angel. He turned away from the toilet door, knowing she wouldn't want to see him when she finally came out. He made his way out of school and towards the car park. He was going home. Spike really needed to think about things, but he knew at that moment how must he despised Dru. Even though they had an off and on relationship he was never going to get back with her.

Buffy had stopped crying but didn't make a move to go to class. Willow even though being a knowledge nerd didn't go either she was to worried about her best friend to care.

**Willow:** Are you ok now?

**Buffy:** I don't know.

**Willow:** Do you want to talk about it?

Buffy paused for a second not knowing how she was going to tell her friend and not feel completely guilty.

**Buffy:** It happened at Angel's party, I had just caught Angel and Dru having sex on the beach. I broke up with him and Spike I am guessing broke up with Dru. I was really upset and went back to the beach house and got a full bottle of vodka. I went for a walk on the beach and sat down away from the party. Then Spike came, and I don't know it just kind of happened.

Willow looked at her trying to absorb the information that was just told to her. Buffy looked into Willows eyes and could tell that she wanted to ask something.

**Buffy:** What is it? (She said very softly)

**Willow:** I just wanted to know, well you know. (She paused for a long moment) What was it like?

**Buffy:** Well from what I remember I was drunk, but it felt amazing.

**Willow:** Wow

**Buffy:** Yeah there was major wow factor there trust me.

**Willow:** Well was that all it was, sex?

Buffy bit her lip.

**Buffy:** I really don't know. He came and saw me last night.

**Willow:** Really what about?

Buffy started to blush; a bright red colour and Willow looked at her worried.

**Willow:** Wait you too didn't...

Buffy interrupted her: What no, no we didn't do that. He came and brought me my underwear.

**Willow:** He what? (She tilted her eyebrows)

**Buffy:** I kind of left them on the beach, but Spike bringing them back has got to mean something doesn't it? (She asked her friend hopefully)

**Willow:** I don't know that really doesn't sound like Spike. Remember what he did to Harmony even though she is mean none deserves that.

**Buffy:** Yeah you're right. (She looked away from willow)

**Willow:** Wait Buffy do you have feelings for him?

Spike was now home. He rested his head on his pillow, and took comfort in the fact that his parents wouldn't be home for another week. He felt horrible for what happened to Buffy, but still the question he kept asking himself. "Why did he care?" The way he had treated girls in the past cheated, used, and seduced them. He wasn't exactly Mr Care if you get what I mean. But for some reason this really bugged him. Yes they were drunk and he thought that it would just be another rebound from Dru. But this time it felt different. He rolled over and went to sleep he had a lot to think about.

Buffy turned away from Willow, the truth was she really didn't know. It was all confusing because her and Angel had just broken up and she really did love him, even if he didn't feel the same way for her. But when she was with Spike she felt this huge spark and she knew by the look on his face when she saw him last night and today that he felt that spark too.

**Buffy:** I, I, honesty don't know.

Willow looked at Buffy in shock. This was To much her best friend had just lost her virginity to womanizer, jerk and overall asshole. After several moments Buffy finally spoke.

**Buffy:** Please say something.

**Willow:** Sorry this is Spike we are talking about. You saw what he did to Harmony and countless other girls I just don't want that to happen to you too.

**Buffy:** Trust me I don't want that to happen to me either, that's the last thing I want.

**Willow:** I think you should talk to him about it.

**Buffy:** Yeah that would be a nice conversation. Hey Spike did you get someone to take a picture of us having sex then pin it all over school? Oh and above all that do you have feelings for me?

**Willow:** Stranger things have happened.

**Buffy:** I think I am going to try and find him.

**Willow:** Do you want me to come with you?

**Buffy:** No its ok, I have to go to my care first I think I felt my trig book in there.

**Willow:** Good luck (she said smiling)

Buffy made her way to her car but she now noticed that Spikes car was nowhere to be seen. "He must have gone home" She said to herself. Without thinking she climbed into her car and headed towards Spikes house. She hadn't been there since freshman yeah her first high school party.

She pulled her car over to the side of the road and looked up at his large house, she took a deep unsteady breath and opened the car door and made her way to the front door. She knocked without thinking but there was no answer. She frowned to herself, she looked over and noticed that Spikes car was in the drive way. She knocked again but there was no movement inside the house. "He is probably sleeping" She thought to herself.

Without thinking she grabbed the door handle and twisted it. The door was open Buffy walked inside the house. Everything was very quiet. She made her way towards Spikes room, trying not to be loud as she walked slowly. Buffy gently opened Spikes bedroom door. She looked down at spike, who was shirtless and laying asleep on his bed.

She coughed loudly trying to wake him but he wouldn't budge. She said his name but he didn't even stir in his sleep. She looked over and saw a book lying on his desk she picked it up and lightly throw it on his chest.

Spike jumped up, and saw Buffy standing at the foot of his bed.

**Spike:** Buffy? (He said tiredly)

**(Please Review)**


	5. Chapter Five: That Night

**Chapter Five: That Night**

**(Thank you for all the review's I apologize, but I can't really change from script to story mid writing; I will make sure my next fan fic is story. Thanks :) **

**Buffy:** Hey... (She said shyly)

Was all she could get out. She looked down at his delicious abs and remembers licking them the night on the beach Buffy shuttered in delight at the memory, she blushed. His facial expression softened as he woke up more. Buffy looked him in the eyes and completely forgot what she came here to say, and was shocked when he stood up and was actually naked. Her eyes followed down his body and stopped. She started blushing. He smiled at her.

**Spike:** You may want to turn around while I get dressed safer that way.

She slowly turned around completely embarrassed that she got caught looking at his... area. After several moments she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and noticed that he only put pants on, Buffy looked down at his abs. She blushed again was he trying to do this to her.

Spike smiled again at her blushing, all he wanted was to take her adorable face in his hands and kiss the hell out of her showing her that everything was going to be ok.

**Buffy:** I wanted to speak to you. (She said clearing her throat)

Spike lay back down on his bed prompt up on his elbows.

**Spike:** It wasn't me pet, if that's what you where thinking. I ran into Dru in the morning and I saw the picture she took of us. She then told me what she did, and I came looking for you.

**Buffy:** Why should I believe you (She looked down at his abs and then up at his face).

**Spike:** Well by the looks of the photo I kind of had my hands full, love. There's no way I could take it. (He smiled wickedly)

Buffy couldn't help but smile at him, but only for a second then she was back to being mad.

**Buffy:** But why would she do that?

**Spike:** To get back at me I think.

The way spikes body was positioned on the bed, all Buffy wanted to do was climb on top of him and do very naughty things to him. But she stopped herself.

**Spike:** I am sorry about it coming out like that. I wasn't planning on telling anyone about it, thought you deserved better than that.

**Buffy:** You care?

**Spike:** Yeah I care. But I have to say you really did look hot in that picture.

**Buffy:** Very funny

**Spike:** Admit it you had fun, love.

Buffy bit her lip again looking down at how Spike positioned again.

Spike could see the desire in her eyes, and smiled again. He stood up in front of her only an inch from her face now and began to speak.

**Spike:** Was that all you wanted to talk to me about pet? (Moving in closer)

Buffy breathed in his scent, both their lips so close nearly touching.

**Buffy:** Yeah that is all, I uh, wanted to talk to you about (she said unmoving)

There was a stray hair on Buffy's face, Spike reached out and moved it out of her face. His hand lingered on her cheek.

**Buffy:** I should go (She whispered)

**Spike:** Mmm...(He dropped his hand to his side. He moved in closer so their bodies where touching) Maybe that would be best.

Buffy could feel his pants harden and she became wet. How was he doing this to her? All she wanted to do was push him back onto the bed and do all the dirty little things she dreamed about.

**Buffy:** I should get back to school. (She said not looking into his deep blue eyes)

**Spike:** Or you could stay?

At that Buffy let go and kissed him passionately, Spike wasted no time in kissing her back. He picked her up and she wrapped her tiny legs around his waist. She could feel how hard he was, which made her wetter. She started to kiss his neck as he laid her down on his bed.

There was a very loud knocking at the front door.

**Spike:** Bloody hell. (He moved away from Buffy and headed towards the front door)

He opened the front door to reveal Angels face. "Great" He thought to himself. Buffy was decided to wait in Spikes room, not sure whether to leave or stay.

**Angel:** Why is my girl's car parked out the front of your house (He shouted at him)

Buffy heard him and sat down on Spikes bed this was the last thing she wanted right now.

**Spike:** She isn't your girl anymore.

**Angel:** Right I saw the pictures at school, what gives you the right to touch her that way, you where with Dru!

**Spike:** Bollocks Dru and I where over when I saw you too on the beach.

Angel pushed past Spike and walked into his house, like Buffy he had been here before and walked right to Spikes room. He opened the door and saw Buffy sitting on an unmade bed.

**Buffy:** It's not what it looks like.

**Angel:** What you're fucking him.

**Buffy:** Yes once, we were just talking.

**Angel:** Yeah sure that's why Spike is shirtless.

(Spike now entered the room)

**Spike:** Get out.

**Angel:** You know what i think I'll stay.

Spike moved in to punch Angel but Buffy came between them.

**Buffy:** Angel just go, i am not part of your life anymore.

**Angel:** But i want you to be.

**Buffy:** You made that choice when you had sex with Dru. Leave now please.

Angel looked at Buffy and then turned to Spike.

**Angel:** This isn't over Pratt, I'll be back.

With that Angel left, neither Spike nor Buffy moved until they heard the sound of Angel driving away. Buffy backed away from Spike.

**Buffy:** I think I should go.

**Spike:** You don't have to. .

**Buffy interrupted:** No I really think I should, go.

**Spike:** Wait, shouldn't we talk about what happened that night?

**Buffy:** I, I have to go.

Spikes heart dropped as he saw her walk out his bedroom door.

She walked out of his house and towards her car. She could see him standing in the door way, he gave her a wave when she drove off. She looked at the time it was nearly the end of school. "How long was I there for?" She thought silently to herself. The conversation with Spike was really intense. But oddly enough leaving his house was really hard to do.

She pulled up at her house, she took a deep breath and walk towards the door. She opened the door to find her mother standing in front of her, sporting a huge frown on her face.

**Joyce:** Buffy Anne Summers (She yelled)

**(Reviews Please, Sorry for the Short Chapter six will be extra long)**


	6. Chapter Six: Life to the Fullest

**Chapter Six: Life to the Fullest **

**Joyce:** Buffy Anne Summers (She yelled)

Buffy slowly closed the door behind her. She looked into her mother's eyes and saw so much anger. "She knows" Buffy thought to herself. Trying to remain calm Buffy walked into the dining room and took a seat at the top of the table. She looked her mother in the eyes not wanting to know what she was going to say, but at the same time eager to see her response. Buffy took a deep steady breath, preparing for what was going to happen next.

Buffy: Hey Mum (She said hopeful that this was something small and not at all about the night her and Spike had spent together).

Joyce: I would like to talk to you about two things. (Joyce breathed also preparing herself) Firstly Buffy can you explain to me, why you left school grounds today?

Completely stunned Buffy didn't know what to say. She had always been a good student, never missed class, always handed assignments up on time, never talked back to teachers. Buffy knew her mother wasn't about to let this slide, but at least it was better than her knowing about Spike.

Buffy: I, uh, I it was, um well

Joyce: Please explain this to me, Buffy you are a bright intelligent girl you have your whole life ahead of you. University next year, that's why you shouldn't be skipping class. I am highly disappointed.

Buffy: I'm sorry it won't happen again. (She said very quietly)

Joyce: Your right it won't be happening again, why where you even out of school Buffy?

Buffy: I don't know it was stupid. (She looked away trying to avoid her glance)

Joyce: Did you go and see a boy?

Buffy stayed very quiet and didn't look at her mother. That said it all for Joyce and she snapped.

Joyce: you're lucky I am not grounding you for this one.

Buffy: This one? (She gulped and knew what was coming next)

Joyce moved from the table and into the kitchen, returning several moments later with a photo in her hands. Buffy looked down at the photo and turned white. How did she get it, who gave it to her, oh god she knows I have done it Buffy thought to herself. Again trying to remain calm Buffy looked down at her hands in shame. She didn't know what to say. Her mother was never meant to find out about this… ever.

Buffy: How did you get this? (She still looked down at her hands in shame)

Joyce: Angel. He was nice enough to drop it by this afternoon, you just missed him. He also told me you skipped school today.

Anger was now burning deep within Buffy. Angel had no right to interfere with her life anymore. How dare he! Buffy went red, and trying very hard to remain calm.

Joyce: Is this why you and Angel broke up? Buffy what has gotten into you lately?

Buffy: No that's not why Angel and I broke up. (She said trying hard not to lose her temper)

There was a long pause between them both and then Buffy spoke again.

Buffy: He cheated on me, with Dru. (Buffy's voice was low and bitter)

Joyce knew Dru well enough, being on the school comity she heard a lot of gossip about her and all the things she had done. Especially with her infamous boyfriend William Pratt "Spike".

Joyce: And by the looks of this picture you where with that Pratt boy, where you safe? Was it your first time?

Buffy: Yes Mum we were safe (She lied)

Buffy knew that night once they got started they weren't stopping for anything. Thinking back on it she couldn't believe how incredibly stupid it all had been.

Joyce: Was it, have you and Angel ever?

Buffy: It was my first time.

Joyce: I don't know how I can trust you.

Tears started to roll down Buffy's face, and she let out a little sob. Everything she had known had been turned upside down, and now her mother didn't trust her.

Joyce: I know it was him at the door the other day.

Buffy looked at her mother now with pleading eyes to stop. She really didn't want to be talking about this. Not now she was just too confused.

Joyce: Buffy what happened to you? You never used to be like this. I always thought you were above it.

Buffy: Please, stop. (She sobbed)

Joyce: No I will not stop. Can't you see what you have done?

Buffy: It was a mistake.

Joyce: I never knew you could make a mistake as big as this. Did he force himself on you, is that it?

Buffy: What no, Mum no! He would never do that.

Joyce: I just don't understand how this happened.

Buffy couldn't take anymore. She got up from her seat at the table and walked towards the door. She could hear her mother screaming after her bit she didn't car. She made it to her car and started the engine. Buffy drove off into the night not knowing where she was going to go but she just wanted to escape. She never knew that she could disappoint her mother that way. The look on her face made Buffy cry even harder. She stopped the car and without even realising it she was outside of Angel's house. Anger washed over her again and she had a burning hatred for him deep inside her. How dare he do that? He was the one who cheated on her, so what if she rebounded in a moment of deep passion with Spike. Couldn't he just leave her be. She climbed out the car and marched to the door. She stood there tears rolling down her face, and knocked on the door. She heard a girls giggle and before she knew it Angel was at the door.

He looked annoyed but as soon as he saw Buffy crying his expression turned to concerned.

Angel: Buffy Whats wrong?

She looked at him ready to punch him in the face, but she knew it would hurt her more than him. She breathed unsteadily and then spoke.

Buffy: I just wanted to congratulate you. (She said coldly)

Angel: On what?

Buffy: Being the biggest jerk. How dare you go and talk to my Mum.

Angel: Buffy I was just worried.

Buffy: Yeah sure.

Angel: I'm serious Spike is bad news.

Buffy: Really because I am starting to think differently.

At that she turned around and walked back to her car.

Angel: You can't be serious, you have feelings for him.

Buffy didn't say anything she just started her engine and drove off. She headed home. Buffy pulled up into her drove way and sat in the car; her mother was going to be so mad at her for storming out. Buffy really didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

She climbed out her car and went inside her house. She was surprised when she felt two motherly arms wrapped around her. At that Buffy silently wept again.

Spike was sitting at the bronze using his fake ID to get hammered.

Spike: I really don't understand women (He said to the barwoman)

Woman: Ruff day?

Spike: Yeah you wouldn't believe me if I told you. What about you? (He asked uninterested)

Woman: Start my new job tomorrow a little scared.

Spike: Life is always scary (He placed his drunken hand on hers)

She smiled seductively at him.

Woman: I get off at eleven if you wanted to… do something.

Spike smiled. If Buffy didn't feel the same way about her that's fine, he was going to live life to the fullest starting with tonight. He was sobering up when he said

Spike: I'll see you at eleven then

**(Please tell me what you thought :)**


	7. Chapter Seven: I Have Feelings for You

**Chapter Seven: I Have Feelings for You**

**(Sorry for the late update I have been very busy lately, but I'll try and update quicker)**

Spike woke with the biggest hang over. He looked around and realised he wasn't in his own house. He felt a body next to him and really wanted it to be Buffy, but he knew deep down it wasn't. He sat up and saw the brunette from the bar. He groaned silently and put his hand on his head. The clock on the wall said it was seven thirty, he knew he had to go home and get ready for school. The woman stirred next to him and she opened her eyes. What had he done? Sure Spike was a bit of a player and slept around. But this time it felt wrong. Spike smiled awkwardly at her, and she smiled back.

**Woman**: This is embarrassing I have forgotten your name.

**Spike**: William Pratt (He shook her hand)

**Jenny**: Jenny Calender, I should really go and get ready it's my first day today.

**Spike**: Yeah I should go

Buffy woke to the sound of light tapping on her door.

**Joyce**: Buffy it's time to get up.

Buffy groaned and slowly got out of bed. Things between her mother and herself had been chilly ever since the conversation they had last night. Buffy really didn't want to go to school, she knew she had to face everyone eventually but she really didn't want to deal with the gossip and lies she knew people would spread. She sighed as she walked over to her dresser. "Time to put my game face on" She thought to herself.

Joyce decided to drive Buffy to school today, but they hadn't said a word to each other until she pulled up in front of the school.

**Joyce**: Keep your head up sweet heart. (She said trying to sound supportive)

**Buffy**: Thanks Mum (She grumbled and got out the car)

Buffy breathed and opened the car down. She noticed people's eyes on her and giggles but she moved forward. She headed towards the school and noticed Xander and Willow where at the school entrance.

**Buffy**: Hey guys (She said with a fake enthusiastic smile on her face).

Xander looked at Willow and then back to Buffy; he then turned around and stormed off into the school.

**Buffy:** Ok that has been the second time he has done that to me. What is his problem? (She looked at Willow her eyes full of wonder).

**Willow:** Can't you tell? He is totally into you. (Willow said quietly avoiding Buffy's gaze).

Buffy knew Xander liked her, before he and Willow had gotten together he had asked her if she had feelings for him, but being completely in love with Angel the answer was always no, and would always remain a no. He was her friend, her best friend and so was Willow. Guilt started to fill her as she looked at Willows sad face. Things had gotten so messed up lately. It started with Angel cheating on her, then sleeping with Spike, then the pictures around the school, then making out with Spike, and now Xander liked her. It wasn't logically but Buffy blamed Angel for all of it.

**Buffy:** Will, I'm sorry. (She said sincerely)

**Willow:** It's ok I know Xander loves me, but he will always think that why about you.

**Buffy:** You should speak up!

**Willow:** No, no, no, no. No speaking up. That way leads to madness and sweaty palms.

Buffy: Has he even asked you to the spring dance next week? (Just remembering Angel asking her awhile ago)

**Willow:** Not yet. (She pouted). Are you ready to go in?

**Buffy:** I have to go in sometime.

Buffy took another deep breath, and opened the doors to the school. As soon as she did she heard gigging and people shouting out names like "Slut, whore, tramp". Buffy walked to her locker and opened it; she found a piece of paper saying "Whore" on it. She showed Willow.

**Buffy:** This is going to be a fun day isn't it.

**Willow:** Come on Buffy we should get to home group.

Buffy and Willow walked in and took their seats, Buffy's heart missed a beat when she turned around and sure Spike watching her.

**Willow:** That's strange he never shows. (Willow whispered)

**Buffy:** I know (She whispered back)

**Willow:** Hes watching you (She giggled)

Principal Snyder walked in smiling his cruel evil smile.

**Snyder:** Class we have finally found a new teacher for you. She will be along shortly. Be quiet.

With this he walked out of the class, the room filled with loud talking. They hadn't had a home group teacher since the last one quit. "This is going to be interesting".

Spike was watching Buffy closely. Her hair was silky smooth and he had with all him power remain seated and not go up to her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and the night they spent together. "How can you tell someone hey I have feelings for you" Spike thought to himself. He knew she felt it to, why else did she come to his house and have that very heated interrupted kiss. Spike knew that if they weren't interrupted that kiss would have been a whole lot more.

He was paying too much attention to realise that the new teacher came into the room, it wasn't until everyone quiet down that he turned his gaze to the front of the class. To his horror and slight disgust he saw the woman from last night.

**Jenny:** Hello class I am your new home group teacher Miss Calender, please say here when I call out your name.

She went through the list and was drawing closer and closer to Spikes name.

Buffy turned around and saw how much attention Spike was now giving the new teacher. Buffy looked back at her, sure she was really pretty and young for a teacher but it really buggered her how Spike was looking at her; kind of like he has seen her naked but more intense.

Jenny: Kelly Pomroy

**Kelly:** Here.

Jenny's eyes widened on the next name she tried to remain calm but she could feel herself going quite pink in the face.

**Jenny:** Wi-wi-william Pr-pratt (She stuttered)

**Spike:** Here.

They eyes locked onto each other, Buffy looked at them in wonder. The bell went soon after.

**Jenny:** Mr Pratt would you please remain after class.

(Most of the class made sarcastic OOOOO-ing sounds)

Buffy walked slowly out the door; she wanted to know what the new teacher wanted.

**Willow:** Buffy what's wrong? (Willow asked when they were out of the class room and heading to their next class)

**Buffy:** I just wanted to know what she wanted with my, I mean spike.

**Willow:** Probably just telling him of, you know what he's like.

Buffy knew Willow was right. She did know Spike. Over the years she had seen that very same face on him, he was on the prowl or already had been. That was the look he had in class today, but something else was on his face, fear? Had Spike and Miss Calender done it? She asked herself. That's ridiculous she was a teacher and he was her student, there was no way or way there she thought.

Jenny was now seated on her desk staring at Spike in his seat.

**Jenny:** I suppose we should talk William.

**Spike:** Call me Spike. 

**(Please tell me what you thought)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Stays With Us

**Chapter Eight: Stays with us**

Jenny smiled half heartedly. She now knew who the other teachers where talking about in the staff room, Spike, the chilling stories about his many conquests now coming back into her head, the newest of all Buffy Summers. She glanced down at her roll and noticed her name on it. "It's going to be an interesting semester" Jenny thought to herself. She now looked at the blenched blonde sitting in the back of the class room, he hadn't moved from his seat. A million thoughts were going through her head. She had sex with a student, but not just any student, Spike Pratt. Sunnydale highs own personal player.

Spike looked at her could tell what she was thinking and slowly got up from where he seated. He moved up the lane of chairs and towards her desk. He stopped and sat in the first seat in front of her, he never took his eyes of off her.

Jenny breathed hard not knowing what she should say to him. She didn't normally pick guys up when she finished her other job, but last night she was nervous about her first day and what better to do to calm her nerves. What would he think of her? His teacher acting that way? Was he going to tell people, she could definitely lose her job of this?

**Jenny**: Ok Spike, about last night I just wanted to say…

Jenny paused, her voice was shaking and jenny realised this, she didn't want to seem weak in front of a student, but he was more than that now; much more. She looked out of the window and tried to find strength to continue.

**Spike**: We don't have to talk about it.

Spike voice was very soft almost a whisper, he didn't want people to know what he had done, least of all Buffy. He knew if this got out that he had banged the new "hot teacher" he would once again be the talk of the school. But he didn't want that, he screwed up he really did and he realised now what he truly wanted; and that was Buffy.

**Jenny**: No I think we really do

She spoke after the long silence that followed Spikes soft words.

**Spike**: I am not going to tell anyone

Jenny could tell that Spikes words where sincere, but at the same time judged him. Why didn't he want to tell people? Wasn't she pretty enough? Was this conquest worth anything? She thought. "Wait I am being silly, if he doesn't say anything that's a good thing I can keep my job". But she couldn't lie he was one hot guy, uh student.

Spike knew what she was thinking by the look on her face, he had seen it before many, many times and knew he had to get out of there. She was a very attractive teacher, and he wasn't that great at controlling himself so he knew he had to leave, right now.

**Spike**: Look I really have to go.

He slowly got up from his seat trying not to look at her, he moved towards the door. She grabbed him lightly on the arm and softly pushed spike against the wall. At this moment he didn't know what he was going to do. He knew he liked Buffy so much and it was much more than just a crush, but he knew a girl like that wouldn't go for a guy like him. Jenny was really close to him now, and Spike felt powerless to stop her, "this is wrong" he thought to himself. Normally he was the one making people feel this way, it felt strange the tables had turned. He could feel her breath on his lips and suddenly felt aroused. She leaned into him, feeling his arousal.

**Jenny**: Anytime you get lonely, you know why I live.

She smiled and bit her lip leaning more into him, and then slowly moved out the way. He didn't want her to stop, and that sickened him. Spike quickly got out of the class room; he was completely ashamed of himself, of his body. He felt dirty and just wanted to get to his next lesson.

Jenny Calender smiled to herself, she knew this wasn't over.

Buffy was in health class sitting next to Willow, from now on every senior students where split into three groups and had to do a heath class. To make it even more fun due to resent events around the school the first thing they were learning was sex, and the responability of a child.

Spike hurried into class and saw Buffy up the front "She so beautiful" He thought. Spike knew he wasn't with her but he felt so guilty for what happened with Miss Calender. Trying to shake of the feeling he sat down and tried to pay attention to Principal Snyder who happened to be there health, "Bloody hell, this is gonna be fun, not" Spike thought.

**Principal** **Snyder**: Because of recent events (He looked at Buffy and then at the back to spike) the school board thinks it's best to have a health class, and instead of teaching sex first up I have decided to start with raising a child.

Snyder opened a desk draw and pulled out a contain full of eggs.

Groans came from must students expect for Spike who watched Buffy.

**Principal** **Snyder**: The assignment will be two people will share an egg for a week, and then the next week you will be given electronical babies. They will eat, sleep, and cry. You must tend to there every need. Both partners will need to participate Instead of you picking your partners I thought it was in best interest for me to do it for you. So before I came to class I pulled names out of a hat, so no complaining. There is also a sheet in which you must fill out with three questions on it. After I have called out your name please grab an egg and your partner then discuss how you will share this task. You may leave the class but not the school grounds.

Principal Snyder began calling out names, and people started to leave the class. Willow was partnered with a girl named Tara, where others were either girl boy or boy, boy. The class became smaller and smaller until I felt like the only one left.

**Principal** **Snyder**: Summers, Pratt come get your egg.

He smiled his sinister smile, and sat down looking at them. Buffy heard Spike get from his seat and Buffy slowly got from hers, and then retrieved the egg along with the sheet of paper. Principal Snyder sad there looking at them. This was obviously planned; his smile was just too big for it not to be a plan.

Buffy walked out of the class room and Spike followed. They walked in silence until they got out side. Buffy sat on the grass and Spike sat down awkwardly in front of her.

The egg was in Buffy's hands and she was watching it intently trying to look at him. "Focus Buffy focus" She told herself. "He is just another, hot, tall, muscley, blonde boy that you aren't attracted to". She let her eyes flicker to his face. "Damn it, ok maybe a little attracted but what happened at his house and the beach isn't happening again. Stay calm it's only a lame project. I hate Snyder". She grinned sightly at her last thought.

Spike was watching her; she was the one girl he couldn't figure out. First she looks at the egg, then him, and then she makes a really strange face. He just didn't get it but he was interest. He smiled sweetly at her.

**Spike**: Buffy…

He said ever so softly, Buffy knew the look on his face. She wasn't going to get sucked in. She looked down at the sheet of paper and began to read out the first question.

**Buffy**: Question one, Name the egg.

There was a moment of pause,

**Buffy**: Well that's easy Buffy junior. Question two….

Spike interrupter: Hang on why does it have to be Buffy junior, what about Spike junior?

Buffy looked at him long and hard.

**Buffy**: Well I am the girl and prettier so I say Buffy Junior.

**Spike**: Got me there.

He smiled at her again, parting his lips ever so slightly. She blushed at his commented and tried to refocus.

**Buffy**: Question two, Devise an equal sharing time of the egg.

**Spike**: You have it two and a half ill have it two and a half days.

Spike was moving in closer to her, and Buffy knew it. Suddenly Buffy felt red hot, "How did he affect her this way" She thought to herself. Buffy kept her eyes of him and on the sheet of paper in front of her.

**Buffy**: Question three, Decide…

Buffy didn't get to finish the sentence; she felt spikes lips touch hers ever so lightly. She kissed him back more passionately and he pushed her down onto the grass, he rested his body in-between Buffy's legs. She opened her mouth letting him in. She moaned at the touch of his tongue.

Someone yelled out "Get a room" that's when Spike pulled away and smiled down at her.

**Spike**: Want to get out of here?

Buffy looked into his blue eyes and was lost.

**Buffy**: Sure.

He helped her up Buffy had the egg in one hand and Spike hand in the other. They ran to his car.

Miss Calender could see them from her class room, and was suddenly full of anger.

**(Please tell me what you thought)**


	9. Chapter Nine: Lay Here With Me

**Chapter Nine: Lay Here With Me**

_**(: Thank you for all your feedback, I will be making my chapters longer from now on, after this Chapter)**_

_**WARNING: This is Spuffy, but because of my story line will also be featuring other relationships. But in the end it's always Spuffy.**_

Spike Pratt wasn't like other high school boys. He lived for the moment and didn't care much about his future, up until his first day of high school his life felt meaningless, that was until he first laid his eyes on Buffy Summers. It was freshman year everything was new and exciting, new school, new people, new drama. Back then he wouldn't have even thought about seducing girls, he was far from a player. Spike was sensitive, kind and overall a good guy. This all changed once he met Dru. The brunette always had a weird power over him. But even though he liked Buffy, he knew deep down he could never get her, she was too good for him he always thought. Once spike found out Buffy was with that poofter Angel, he asked Dru out. That's when everything changed. He changed for her; he changed into something he really hated. It wasn't until Dru and Spike broke up for the fourth time he started seducing girls. His conquest varied from cheerleaders, to cute innocent girls like Buffy Summers. But the hole he felt deep down inside was never filled until that night on the beach with Buffy. Something changed that night, Spike felt he could change back into the man he used to be, for her.

This time it was different. Yes spike did loved Dru but this was a new kind of love that he was now hooked on. He looked down at Buffy's naked body pressed up against him. She was sleeping peacefully, her lips curled into the sweetest smile. Yes Spike Pratt wasn't like other high school boys; he lived for the moment, didn't care what people thought and he was starting to fall in love.

He looked down at Buffy, she was so cute when she was sleeping, so peaceful but at the same time really sexy. She stirred in her sleep then started mumbling something. Spike moved his ear closer to her month and waited.

**Buffy**: Angel.

Spike was shocked. She was dreaming about Angel after what they did? How could she be thinking of Angel, poofter, sodding peaches and not him? Spike tensed his body and was thinking of getting up and leaving but then he heard her mumble again.

**Buffy**: I really loved you Angel.

This was the last straw for Spike; he climbed out of bed and found his pants. He moved over to his desk and saw a pen and paper. He sat down and began to write.

Dear Buffy…..

_**Buffy**__: I can't believe I am doing this.._

_She said while giggling as Spikes car sped off from the Sunnydale High parking lot. Her heart was racing a hundred times harder then it normally did, or at least it felt that way. Butterflies rose into her stomach but she pushed them aside when Spikes hand feel on hers. They had just left school and from what Buffy could tell was heading back to his place. Buffy got butterflies again, she felt tingly and over excited. She tried to keep questions about what they were about to do out of her head, Buffy didn't want anything or anyone (As in herself) messing this up. But one question lingered into her mind "What does this mean?" She shoved it aside when she realised they were now pulling up next to Spikes house._

_Before she knew what was happening Spike had already gotten out the car, opened her door, and lifted her up into his arms. "Hes not wasting anytime" Buffy thought. She kissed his neck as he carried her inside his house. He moved into his room and set her on his floor. Spike moved forward more slowly now and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. The peck didn't last long until it turned into both spike and Buffy pulling of each other's clothes, with hands tangled in each other's hair. Buffy wanted him, more then she had ever wanted anyone._

_Angel sat in his car dumbfounded at the very sight he had just seen. He had come to Spikes house to talk it out and apologize, but not now. Even though Angel did cheat on Buffy with Dru he did love her in his own kind of screwed up, sadistic way. He took a long deep breath; he was now faced with two options. He could drive away like he never saw a thing or mess up the situation. He choose option number two. He pulled out his phone and began to dial, a small sinister smile formed on his face and he began to speak._

_Spike was lying on top of Buffy; the only item of clothing that separated them was her under wear. Spike gazed into her eyes, Buffy blushed and looked back. She could feel how hard he was, and even though she still had underwear on Spike could feel how wet she was. He pushed into her just a little and she moaned. Spike saw a hair out of place, so he took his hand and brushed it softly of her face. His hand lingered on her cheek, his other hand was slowly pulling down her underwear. Spikes eyes never left Buffy's. He paused._

_**Spike**__: Tell me to stop._

_Buffy looked at Spike confused, and he pushed into her again. She moaned his name._

_**Spike**__: Please just tell me to stop._

_She moved her hands onto his face and pulled him down to meet hers. She pecked him lightly._

_**Buffy**__: Never stop._

_Spike smiled and pulled down her underwear of her legs. He positioned himself on top of her. He gazed into her eyes and she looked back. He entered her, Buffy closed her eyes and groaned loudly._

_**Spike**__: Look at me_

_Spike said lightly and kind._

_**Spike**__: Never stop looking at me._

_Buffy did, and then he made love to her._

Buffy stirred in her sleep, and slowly began to open her eyes. She had just had the most amazing dream.

Spike and Angel where fighting over her, and she choose Spike. She told Angel that's she loved him, but couldn't be with him and that night on the beach she realised that what they had wasn't love, because she know knew what love was, because she was falling for Spike Pratt.

She smiled at the thought. Buffy rolled over and hugged where Spike was meant to be. But he was gone. Buffy sat up naked and wrapped herself in his bed sheet. "Where is he" She thought. She looked around and saw a letter one the bed side table. She slowly moved across and picked up the letter.

_Dear Buffy,_

_I just wanted to tell you that the night on the beach; I didn't think it was a mistake. I thought it was amazing, and I am very sorry you had to get mixed up with a guy like me. I get it now, that you and I could never be. It was always Angel for you._

_I am sorry that I hadn't been there when you woke up, guess we are even now. (Beach)_

_But I would also like to say, when you go back to him don't let him hurt you again._

_I won't be back for a couple hours so you can leave whenever you want._

_Sweet Dreams,_

_Spike_

Buffy looked down at the paper shocked. She tried re-reading it again but after she did it made even less sentence. "Why does he think I am going back to Angel? Sweet dreams?" Buffy really didn't get it. She took a deep breath. Buffy really thought that they had made a connection, a bond, anything! "I guess it meant more to me then it did him". Buffy groaned in anger and confusion.

For awhile she just laid there thinking about Spike and her life. She was suddenly startled by a knocking at the door. Buffy wrapped the sheet around her tighter. She heard voices. The door to the house opened and the voices grow louder. Then Spikes bedroom door opened. To her complete horror her mother and Snyder where standing in the door way. Buffy tried to cover herself even more with the sheet but it didn't work; they both knew what she had just done.

**Buffy**: Hey Mummy.

**Joyce**: Get dressed!


	10. Chapter Ten: Ok You Caught Me

**Chapter Ten: Ok You Caught Me**

Buffy had a really great sleep; she hadn't felt so refreshed and happy in a long time. That was until she found Spike gone and a letter in his place. Sadness overcame her when she finished reading it, nothing could make this situation worse. That's when Spikes bedroom door opened. To her complete horror her mother and Snyder where standing in the door way. Buffy tried to cover herself even more with the sheet but it didn't work; they both knew what she had just done. Snyder Smiled at her, while Joyce looked away in shock.

**Buffy**: Hey Mummy.

**Joyce**: Get dressed!

At this point Buffy didn't need to be told twice. She caught me. She wrapped the sheet more around her and began to pick up her clothes. She had never been this humiliated, Buffy could see Snyder's smirk. But just decided to ignore it. Joyce closed the bedroom door so her daughter could get dressed, and also noticed Snyder's pleased expression on his face, her looks darkened.

**Joyce**: What happens now?

**Snyder**: Well thanks to the generous tip we can finely deal with this matter accordingly.

Buffy dressed quickly and listen intently.

**Snyder**: Mr Pratt is in my office waiting for my return, if you would allow me, I would like to talk to them both.

Joyce breathed hard. She couldn't believe her daughter had gotten into so much trouble, this really wasn't like her. Joyce hated Spike from that moment.

**Joyce**: That's fine; would you be able to give her a ride to school?

Snyder smiled even more at this thought, then replied

**Snyder**: Yes that's fine.

Joyce knocked on Spike's bedroom door, the door soon opened and Buffy appeared in front of them.

**Buffy**: Mum I,

Joyce held her hand up to stop her; she couldn't talk to Buffy at the moment and just started to leave the house.

**Joyce**: We will talk later.

Snyder didn't say much to Buffy in the car, his insistent grinning said it all for her, he was loving this. When the car finally stopped at the High school, she wanted to run. How could she face him? It obviously didn't mean as much for him as it did her. Time was running fast for her and before she knew it Buffy was in front of Snyder's office. She breathed hard, and opened the door, she short stubby man pushed past her and went to sit down in his seat. Buffy entered and saw Spike sitting slumped in one of the two cars provided.

Snyder grinned again, Buffy and Spike wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face, but they both stayed seat.

**Snyder**: What would you like to say anything before I start?

Buffy and Spike looked at each other, But she noticed something different about him but couldn't quite put a finger on it. It really seemed like he didn't care.

Snyder flashed them both another wicked, evil smile and continued.

**Snyder**: A lot of educators tell students, "Think of your principal as your pal." I say, "Think of me as your judge, jury, and executioner." Tell me, who do you think is the most troublesome student in this school? Well, it is quite a match between you two. On the one hand, Buffy hasn't stabbed a horticulture teacher with a trowel.

**Spike**: I didn't stab anyone with a trowel. They were pruning shears.

Spike smiled very innocently at that precious memory. Buffy looked at him in shock and thought "Holly crap, I lost my virginity to him" she groaned.

**Buffy**: Wait I have never done anything bad until now.

**Snyder**: What about the naked pictures, I am sure that Miss Summers you're the only one that, that has ever happened to.

Buffy slumped down in her chair. The phone rang and Snyder picked it up and listened.

**Snyder**: What right now? . . . Ok, ok I'll be right there.

He slammed the phone down on his desk.

**Snyder**: You are free to leave; the punishment for both of you is neither of you will be able to attend the dance this Friday. No suspension this time, but give me an excuse and I will.

With that he moved from behind his desk and out the door. Buffy turned to Spike who was already looking at her. A lump got caught in her throat and she fought back the tears, remembering the letter he had left for her. He smiled at her lightly, but this was too much for her, and she got from her seat and walked out the door. She heard footsteps behind her and knew he must be following her.

**Spike**: Buffy please wait up.

She tried not to get emotionally but tears started swelling up in her eyes, and one dropped down her cheek. She walked faster to try and get away from him, but he ran up to her.

**Buffy**: What wait for you, I don't think so.

She began to walk away from him but he softly grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

**Buffy**: What, seriously what Spike!

She was nearly shouting at him, and noticed that now they had a growing audience watching them.

**Spike**: Buffy, can we just talk about it please? Love?

**Buffy**: No I think your letter was pretty clear what you wanted.

**Spike**: Buffy, please just let me explain.

She now fully pulled away from him and started walk away again, but Spike had other plans and moved in front of her. Tears where now sliding down her face rapidly, all Spike wanted to do was hold her, and tell her everything was going to be ok. He reached out and brushed a tear from her cheek. Buffy pulled back immediately

**Buffy**: Spike stop, don't touch me.

**Spike**: Please just talk to me, Please pet, you owe me that?

About twenty students where now surrounding Spike and Buffy, they where the talk of the school but this was a bit much. Buffy still felt humiliated, and now she felt sick to her stomach having to talk to him.

Buffy: No, you gave that right up when I woke up and you weren't there, and all you left me was a stupid letter, where did you go anyway!

Buffy looked at his neck, and saw a fresh hicki that wasn't from her. Spike followed his eyes and saw the dark bruise on his lower neck.

Buffy: Oh, oh god.

Buffy ran out the school, Spike didn't follow her. He stood there and watched her leave, that wasn't a face of a girl that was still in love with her ex-boyfriend, that was the face of a girl that just had her heart broken, by him. He breathed hard, and ran his fingers through his hair. He had really screwed up this time, and he knew it.

He had only done it because he thought that Buffy loved Angel and not him, and that thought made him crazy. She was so amazing, she deserved better than him. I can't believe I went back to her. . .

**(Please review and tell me what you thought :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Where I Was

**Chapter Eleven: Where I Was**

**(Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I have been so busy with school, friends and Work :( Holidays are coming up so I will be updating more quickly :)**

Buffy: No, you gave that right up when I woke up and you weren't there, and all you left me was a stupid letter, where did you go anyway!

Buffy looked at his neck, and saw a fresh hicki that wasn't from her. Spike followed his eyes and saw the dark bruise on his lower neck.

Buffy: Oh, oh god.

_**Where he was…**_

_**Buffy**__: I really loved you Angel._

_This was the last straw for Spike; he climbed out of bed and found his pants. He moved over to his desk and saw a pen and paper. He sat down and began to write._

_Dear Buffy….._

"_I am such a sodding prick" spike thought to himself. He looked back at Buffy sleeping peacefully in his bed, taking steady breaths with a small smile on her face. "She still loves him, so I am doing this for her" he reminded himself. He put pen to page and tried to write again "Come on you bloody tosser pull it together. Spike breathed in and began to write what he felt, he didn't want to make it to long because he just wanted to get out of there. He signed his name and put the letter on the bedside table. _

_He glanced back at her one last time; she was truly an angel in his eyes. He grabbed his car keys and left._

_For awhile Spike just drove not really having a destination, just drove. He really loved Buffy and that's why he let her go, she didn't need a guy like him. But of course she wanted angel, royal poof, with a sodding big forehead. Well that's fine ill find someone to, I'll go to her. _

_Before Spike knew what hit him he was parked in front of her house. He took a deep breath when he realised she was actually home, he thought she would still be at school "Just my luck" he thought. He climbed out his car and went to her front door. _

_He heard footsteps from inside and before he even knocked the door was opened._

_**Jenny**__: Spike what are you doing here?_

_**Spike**__: Well you said anytime._

_Before Jenny could say anything to him, he caught her lips with his and pushed her inside, shutting the door with his foot. Jenny's back was now pressed against a wall; she was kissing Spikes neck while undoing his belt and flyer. She slowly moved down his body and pulled his pants down. Spike groaned when he felt her lips around his cock. He pressed his hands against the wall to keep him from falling over. _

_Spike tried really hard not think of Buffy, he knew he shouldn't have come but needed something, anything to make him feel better. _

_After she had finished Spikes phone rang he pulled up his pants and answered it._

_**Snyder**__: Well Mr Pratt_

"_Oh great" Spike thought to himself._

_**Snyder**__: Get back to school now and come to my office or you will be suspended!_

_Snyder hanged up and spiked groaned. Jenny looked at him with questionable eyes._

_**Spike**__: Sorry love I have got to go._

**At school**__

**Buffy**: No, you gave that right up when I woke up and you weren't there, and all you left me was a stupid letter, where did you go anyway!

Buffy looked at his neck, and saw a fresh hicki that wasn't from her. Spike followed his eyes and saw the dark bruise on his lower neck. Then behind Spike was Jenny, with a very large smile on her face, and waved slightly at Buffy.

Buffy: Oh, oh god. (She looked at Jenny)

Spike followed her gaze and saw the look on Jenny's face.

Buffy ran out the school, Spike didn't follow her. He stood there and watched her leave, that wasn't a face of a girl that was still in love with her ex-boyfriend, that was the face of a girl that just had her heart broken, by him. He breathed hard, and ran his fingers through his hair. He had really screwed up this time, and he knew it.

Spike: Fuck!

**(Sorry for the really short chapter, please review)**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Angel's lead me in

**Chapter Twelve: Angel's lead me in**

He breathed hard, and ran his fingers through his hair. He had really screwed up this time, and he knew it.

**Spike**: Fuck!

Spike turned his body back to Jenny, everyone looked at Spike. Whispers went through the crowd, and his blood started to boil, and suddenly he saw red.

**Spike**: Had a fun time seeing the bloody show? Huh?

His voice echoed through the halls of the school, and a certain tall, dark, teenager with an enormous size forehead stepped forward.

**Angel**: I know I did.

Angel grinned at him, Spike smiled back for a second, and then lost control of his anger. Before Angel knew what was happening Spike had tackled him to the ground and was throwing punches to his nose.

Angel kicked Spike of off him and stood up, warm blood dripping from his now broken nose.

**Angel**: You're going to regret that (He spat at him)

**Spike**: I don't think so (He was now smiling)

Angel pushed Spike into the lockers and kneed him in his gut. If Spike wasn't in pain over Buffy he would have felt it, but his whole body felt numb, and he just right hooked Angel in the face and he feel back.

**Angel**: You're going to pay for that!

**Spike**: What could you possible do to me to make my sodding life worse?

**Angel**: I'll think of something!

At that moment Jenny came between them separating them.

**Spike**: Oh come to see the show?

**Jenny**: Excuse me?

Spike smirked and laughed coldly.

**Spike**: Oh like you don't know.

Jenny froze in her place and looked at the expression on Spikes face. It scared her, he looked bitter; the way he smirked made his cheek bones look like death.

**Spike**: Oh I figured it out. I did, what you're doing, how your screwing with me.

At that moment, Snyder walked down the hall to see what was going on.

**Snyder**: Whats going on here.

**Jenny**: Nothing sir the boys where just talking.

**Snyder**: I don't believe that for a second.

Spike started laughing again, and turned his attention to the principal.

**Spike**: You might want to fire this sodding bitch.

The larger crowd that had form started whispering again; within the crowd was Willow and Xander who had no idea what was happening.

**Willow**: Whats happening? (She asked Xander quietly)

**Xander**: I don't know I think Angel and Spike just had a fight.

**Snyder**: I could suspend you with that kind of language.

His laugh grow louder and more terrifying. He looked at Jenny and back at Snyder.

**Spike**: Oh I guess she hadn't told you she sleeps with her students.

Willow and Xander looked at each other in shock, and Angel actually looked kind of envious of Spike.

With that the noise grow louder, Snyder's face was a beetroot colour and Jenny was thinking of making a run for it. With that Spike made his way out of the school, a smiling forming on his face. If he couldn't have the one thing he wanted more than anything, either could she.

Buffy sat in her car after running away. She knew it! Ok well she didn't really know it, but she knew there was something she should know! Tears where rolling down her now pale cheeks. She had been sitting there for a while now not daring to drive until she had finished crying. How could he do it though, "she is a teacher and yeah ok she was pretty in an obvious way but hey who's wants obvious" she thought. "Ok now I'm not making any sense and my mind has gone all wonky, Spike makes me wonky". She started crying harder. "Spike, stupid, annoying, jerky, cute, godlike spike with his stupid seductive powers of evilness. Ok now I am really not making sentence" she frowned.

Spike walked towards the car park. "Bloody hell that probably wasn't my smartest of choices" he thought. He was trying to fight the desire to punch something. As he was walking to a nearby tree, he saw Buffy's car still in the parking lot. With this he sprinted as fast as he could, and stood in front of the car.

It took Buffy awhile to realise someone was watching her, she looked up and saw Spike in front of her car. Her first thought was to jump out and slap him, but then her second thought was to run into his arms.

Buffy watched him as he moved to her side window, concern was written all over his face. Buffy didn't understand she wanted him so badly but the idea of getting hurt scared the hell out of her. With Angel she never thought he could hurt her, but she knew about Spikes past the things he had done and well as it seemed was still doing. She breathed hard trying to figure out what to do.

Buffy was faced with a decision get out the car and into his arms or simply drive away and leave him there.

Spike slowly moved his hand and touched the glass of her window. Because Buffy knew what she was doing she did the same, the only thing separating their fingers was the glass before them. His blue eyes where sparkling in the sun, his bleach blonde her was hard to look at because of the reflecting sun. He looked like an Angel, a warm, light angel.

Angel: Oii Pratt!

Spike looked and saw Angel ten metres away and coming towards him. He dropped his hand from the window and glared at him.

With this Buffy started her engine and drove away. Tears spilling across her cheeks, she just had to get out of there.

Spike was now royally pissed off again, and turned his full attention to Angel. He moved both his hands into fists.

Spike: What the bloody hell do you want, Angel?

He mocked his last name in such a girly voice, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Angel moved closer and was now only five metres from him, he was also smiling widely.

Angel: We haven't finished yet Spike.

**(I felt bad for my short chapter so I quickly wrote this one after work please Review :)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Odd Sensation

**Chapter Thirteen: Odd Sensation**

**Spike**: What the bloody hell do you want, Angel?

He mocked his last name in such a girly voice; he couldn't help but smile to himself. Angel moved closer and was now only five metres from him, he was also smiling widely.

**Angel**: We haven't finished yet Spike. What the hell is going on with you and Buffy? I saw you and her today outside your house. WHAT IS GOING ON!

**Spike**: Nothing, we are friends is all.

**Angel**: Really? Friends who sleep together?

**Spike**: Yes we are friendly friends.

**Angel**: You have no friends, the only one you had was Dru and what happened there? Oh yeah I fucked her.

**Spike**: Yeah I was meaning to thank you for that. If you didn't I wouldn't of popped Buffy's cheery.

That was to fair for Angel and he punched Spike in the face. Spike merely looked back at him and smiled.

**Spike**: Oh did I hit a nerve.

Angel punched him in the guts, but Spike just continued to smile at him.

**Spike**: She was great, the things she can do with her legs it's bloody amazing, and her tongue…

He hit him again and Spike feel onto his back.

**Spike**: You know even when she was with you; she had a little thing for me.

Angel went down to punch spike again but he caught his fist in his hand and flipped back onto his feet. Angel lost balance and feel back.

**Spike**: Look mate, she isn't into you anymore ok. I know it hurts but soddin' get over it.

There was a long moment that went by, where both didn't move. They just stared at each other. Angel was on the ground and Spike stood in front of him. After about a minute Spike held his hand out to help angel up. He looked at Spikes hand and back to him. To Spike's complete shock Angel took it and he pulled him up.

**Angel**: I never meant it to happen, with Dru. I didn't want to hurt Buffy.

Spike looked at Angel trying very hard not to question his words.

**Angel**: Dru was just there and I thought… I don't know what I thought. It just happened. It was stupid.

"Is Angel trying to apologise?" Spike thought to himself.

**Angel**: I'm sorry.

Spike looked at him for a long moment. He had never known Angel to actually be sorry. But here he stood in front of him.

**Spike**: Yeah I'm sorry I slept with Buffy, we where both wasted and upset.

**Angel**: Yeah I got that part. I really love her that's why I have been such a jerk lately. I really messed it up.

**Spike**: I love her too.

That was the first time Spike had said it out loud. He was in love with Buffy Summers.

**Angel**: Yeah I think she loves you too.

**Spike**: No I screwed it up.

**Angel**: Spike I'm not an idiot I can tell she's into you, that's why I have been giving you both a hard time.

Spike paused.

**Spike**: Are we having a conversation?

**Angel**: What no.

**Spike**: Poof

**Angel**: Fuck head.

Spike smiled.

**Spike**: that's better.

Spike started to walk away slowly.

**Angel**: Where are you going?

**Spike**: Sorry off to see a girl.

Buffy was laying on her bed sobbing. From what she could tell her mother was still at the gallery and was really hoping wouldn't return until really late. She didn't want another fight about Spike. Buffy knew she messed up… again.

Buffy groaned when the phone rang and rolled herself over to answer it.

**Buffy**: Hello?

Buffy realised how sniffily her voice sounded and coughed to try and get rid of it.

**Willow**: Hey Buff, its Will.

**Buffy**: Hey Whats going on?

**Willow**: You will never guess what happened at school today.

For the next half an hour Willow explained to Buffy about Spike's and Angel's fight and the deal with Miss Calender. Buffy didn't tell Willow that she already had her suspicions about Spike and jenny.

**Willow**: You should have seen it Buffy! Spike was so mad.

**Buffy**: Yeah well maybe I am sick of all this.

**Willow**: What do you mean?

**Buffy**: It never used to be this way, it's all… I don't know… its… me and him… this is to complicated.

**Willow**: Do you think you will talk to Spike? Or be avoid-y girl?

**Buffy**: At the moment… avoid-y girl. Has Xander asked you to the tomorrow's dance yet?

**Willow**: Yeah he asked me today, it's a bummer you can't go.

**Buffy**: Yeah I think I might go to the bronze. Mum won't be home and I can just chill there for a bit.

**Willow**: Ok I got to go sorry. I'll talk to you later.

**Buffy**: Yeah alright, I'll see you later.

Willow heard the line go dead and she turned her attention to the bleached blonde sitting on her bed.

**Willow**: You know if Xander knew you were here he would freak.

Spike smiled at that, he never liked Xander and would happily do it to piss him of but he was here for another reason.

**Spike**: What did she say?

Willow was very quiet and just looked at him contemplating what to say, or even if she should help him at all.

**Spike**: Please Willow? I am not going to hurt her again I just want to know how I can fix things. You have to help me.

Willow looked into Spikes pleading eyes and sighed. Willow being Willow she couldn't not help him.

**Willow**: Oh alright, but promise me that your not going to go and break her heart. I may be small but I will hurt you if you hurt her.

**Spike**: I promise.

**Willow**: Alright then. She will be at the bronze the night of the dance to blow off steam you can try to talk to her then. I don't know if she will even want to but you can try.

**Spike:** Thank you.

He looked at Willow and smiled. His body filled with a strange sensation, warmth twinkled through his hands end down into his toes. The feeling then spread fast throughout his whole body. It was a very bizarre feeling he felt and wondered to himself was it hope?

**(Please tell me what you thought! Reviews :)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Hear You Me

**Chapter Fourteen: Hear You Me**

**(Thank You for all the reviews. My story will keep coming if the reviews do. A special Thank you to Kannne and Jezz for all their wonderful reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: **In this chapter will be some of the words to "Hear you me" By jimmy eat world. I do not own this song but it is completely awesome, if you haven't heard it listen :)

**Previously on the chase:**

_**Spike**__: I love her too._

_That was the first time Spike had said it out loud. He was in love with Buffy Summers._

_**Angel**__: Yeah I think she loves you too._

_**Spike**__: Please Willow? I am not going to hurt her again I just want to know how I can fix things. You have to help me._

_Willow looked into Spikes pleading eyes and sighed. Willow being Willow she couldn't not help him._

_**Willow**__: Oh alright, but promise me that you're not going to go and break her heart. I may be small but I will hurt you if you hurt her._

_**Spike**__: I promise._

_**Willow**__: Alright then. She will be at the bronze the night of the dance to blow off steam you can try to talk to her then. I don't know if she will even want to but you can try._

**The Chase:**

Buffy sat alone at the bar, with a soda sitting in front of her. It was the big night of the dance and instead of having a blast with her friends she was effectively kicked off the guest list. She looked down at her drink and wondered how things could get so messed up. The only word that came into her mind was Spike.

Spike coat wearing, bleached her and muscles to die for, godlike Spike. With his annoyingly hot good looks and that infuriating smile he always does. Spike.

Spike made his way into the bronze. Because of the dance it was nearly deserted. He looked around for Buffy and saw her sitting alone at the bar with what looked like a soft drink in front of her. She was wearing a white tank top and a leather mini skirt. He frowned a bit at what she wore; she wasn't here to blow off steam she was here to hook up. Her hair was down in loose curls and even though he only saw the back of her he knew she was wearing makeup.

He made his way over to her, he may have seemed confident by anyone who saw him but Spike was terrified.

Buffy felt tingles on the back of her neck and turned around to see Spike behind her. She sucked in a breath at the sight of him. Of course his leather coat, tight black t-shirt that did wonders for his muscles, Spikes hair was slightly curly the way she liked it.

**(Music started playing in the back ground Hear you me By Jimmy Eat World)**

Spike held his hand out to her, Buffy looked at it and back to him.

**Spike**: Will you dance with me Buffy Summers?

Buffy say anything to him but answered by lightly grabbing his hand. He slowly pulled her onto the dance floor.

_(There's no one in town I know  
you gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.)_

Spike put his arms on her waist and she wrapped hers around his head their eyes never left each others. They swayed slowly to the music.

_(What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.)_

Spike moved in closer to her. He needed to feel her body on his. She looked truly breath taking tonight, her eyes glistened in the low light of the club and she smelt like strawberries. He desperately wanted to taste her.

_(May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.)_

Buffy felt his body move closer to hers which sent even more tingles through her body, it was tingle central. His face was only an inch or two away from hers. She still hadn't said anything to him and didn't know if she was going to. She tightened her arms around Spikes neck which pulled him in closer once again. Their lips nearly touching, Buffy felt like butterflies where shooting out her stomach but there was no way she was stopping.

_(So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.)_

Spike breathed in her scent again. God she smelt so good. He was going insane at his end. He didn't want to hurt Buffy again and he wanted her more than anything. The sight of her tonight even though extremely hot, he wouldn't of cared if she was wearing tracksuit pants and a top, she still would have been equally as breath taking.

_(May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.)_

Buffy pulled Spike in a little bit more and lightly layed her lips on his. Spike kissed her back with equal sweetness. Even though it was passionate or ruff it was truly the best kiss Buffy had ever had. She opened her mouth a little bit more and Spike slowly slipped his tongue inside massaging it against hers. Buffy's eyes fluttered shut and was pulled in gently closer to Spike.

_(And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.)_

Spike pulled Buffy closer to him. The kiss deepened but still remained sweet and caring. It felt to both of them that none was in the room, that the world had dropped away and the only thing that was there was them.

_(May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.)_

The music dropped away But Buffy and Spike stayed there swaying and kissing. He never wanted to leave her lips, and like her scent she tasted like strawberries.

After several moments they parted, Buffy looked deep into his blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. Spike returned this and moved a stray her out of her face. He moved in and pecked her on the lips.

Buffy felt something change then and knew this would be the starting point of something wonderful.

Spike breathed in preparing himself and trying to gain more confidence. But the sight of her was so breath taking, he breathed in again.

**Spike**: Buffy, will you go out with me?

Buffy smiled and move in closer, she layed another kiss to his lips and then replied ever so softly.

**Buffy**: Yes.

**(Please review… Good or bad let me know)**

**(Sorry for the short chapter)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Date Night

**Chapter Fifteen: Date Night**

**(Thank you to all those who review on my last chapter, they are much appreciated) **

**Author's Note****: **The chase will be less angst and much more romance from now on :)

**Previously on the chase:**

**Spike**: Buffy, will you go out with me?

Buffy smiled and move in closer, she layed another kiss to his lips and then replied ever so softly.

**Buffy**: Yes.

**The chase**

Saturday night, date night in Sunnydale. Buffy looked down at the clothes on her bed and had no idea what to wear. Her best friend Willow was standing next to her looking at the mess. It was Buffy's first official date with Spike and she didn't know what to wear, or where Spike was taking her. He had been all mysterious about the whole thing at the bronze the other night which left Buffy wondering. But Buffy was sincerely glad that her mother was away on business, so she could actually go.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him after their dance. He was so sweet and caring not at all like the Spike she thought she knew, which was a good thing.

**Buffy**: Willow, what am I going to wear?

Buffy turned away from the mess of clothes on her bed and slumped herself on the floor.

**Willow**: Whatever you wear Spike will think you look hot.

**Buffy**: I just want… Argh I just want him to think… I don't know.

Willow moved over to the bed and saw brown leather pants and a black tank top. She moved over to her friend who was still on the floor and smiled.

**Willow**: Wear this.

**Buffy**: Really you don't think it's to skanky?

**Willow**: No you always look hot in it.

Willow held out her hand to help Buffy up. Buffy smiled and grabbed it. Once she was on her feet she hugged her.

**Buffy**: Thank you willow for always being there for me.

**Willow**: That's what best friends are for.

Buffy took the clothes from Willow and began to change.

**Buffy**: So what happened at the dance last night?

**Willow**: Nothing was a little boring.

**Buffy**: How were you and Xander?

Willow went very quiet and Buffy looked at her.

**Buffy**: Willow are you ok?

**Willow**: I don't really no.

**Buffy**: Why what happened?

**Willow**: I think I am going to break up with him.

Buffy looked at her friend in shock. Willow and Xander seemed to be the perfect couple and they had been best friends for years. This was completely out of nowhere.

**Buffy**: What? Why? What happened Will?

Willow layed down on Buffy's messy bed, Buffy moved over to her friend and sat next to her.

**Willow**: Nothings happened, that's why.

**Buffy**: Please talk to me.

**Willow**: At the start of our relationship he was so sweet and it was all about us. Now he is all distant and avoidy the only time I see him is when he wants to get cuddle wuddle.

**Buffy**: Willow we are Seniors we don't have to code word things anymore.

**Willow**: Ok… sex.

**Buffy**: oh.

**Willow**: Yeah I don't understand what is up with him, he is really confusing.

**Buffy**: Keep talking.

Buffy stood up and continued getting changed she didn't have much time before Spike was going to show up, but she still wanted to be there for her friend.

**Willow**: Hes into you.

Buffy stopped from getting dress and looked back at her friend.

**Buffy**: Willow he loves you.

**Willow**: But it doesn't change the fact that he wants you.

**Buffy**: Well you never have to worry about that happening. You're my Best friend I would die for you. There's no way I am going to do anything with him.

Buffy then continued getting dressed she put on her black tank top and was done.

**Willow**: Thanks Buffy.

**Buffy**: That's what I'm here for. So how do I look?

Willow sat up from Buffy's bed and looked at her. Buffy's hair was once again in loose curls, the leather pants and black tank top looked great on her.

**Willow**: You look great; Spike won't know what hit him.

Buffy blushed.

**Willow**: Well I am going to go before he gets here. Good luck Buff

Willow smiled and then exited the room

Buffy was so nervous, she layed back down onto her bed to think.

Spike sat in his car outside Buffy's house, he was five minutes early but didn't want to seem too eager he had his pride you know. He was wearing his black leather coat, black t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was curly because he had just gotten out the shower and he smelt of cologne. He wanted this date to go perfect; he wanted everything to be just right. He looked down at his watch now he was three minutes early. He sucked in a breath and thought about going up to the door.

"Come on you git, just go and knock on the bloody door already" Spike thought in his head. He tried to shake of his nerves; he climbed out the car and slowly moved towards the door. "It's just a date; you have been on dates before. Not with Buffy but she's like every other girl. Ok wrong she is amazing, sexy, smart, cute, blonde and peppy. So she isn't exactly like every other girl but suck it up you poof" He thought again.

He was now at her door and he knocked.

Buffy sat on her bed. Nerves hit her again and she got butterflies. This was her second first date ever and she had forgotten how they were meant to go.

Buffy moved of her bed and out of her room. She slowly moved down the stairs. "OK just breathe, yes you have had sex with him before but it's not like he's going to expect it again tonight, right? Ok breathe Buffy breathe, he likes you and you like him, it's all good" She thought.

She moved to the door and opened it. Spike stood on the other side. Buffy looked him up and down, he looked so sexy.

**Spike**: Wow

**Buffy**: You took the words right out of my mouth.

**(Please review :)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The First of Many

**Chapter Sixteen: The First of Many**

**(Thank you to all those who review on my last chapter, they are much appreciated) **

**Author's Note: **The chase will be less angst and much more romance from now on :)

**Previously on the chase:**

**Spike**: Buffy, will you go out with me?

Buffy smiled and move in closer, she layed another kiss to his lips and then replied ever so softly.

**Buffy**: Yes.

She moved to the door and opened it. Spike stood on the other side. Buffy looked him up and down, he looked so sexy.

**Spike**: Wow

**Buffy**: You took the words right out of my mouth.

**The chase**

Buffy sat in Spike's car; he was once again mysterious about where they were going. She looked over to him and couldn't help but smile.

Buffy remembered the first time she ever saw Spike. Back then he was known as William, he was very sensitive and spent most of his time reading poetry. His hair was a dark brown and he was an overall respectful guy. But then he started going out with Dru. Buffy had always wondered why he even went with her, she wasn't his type obviously and she really changed him. Dru liked blondes so he died his hair blonde, Dru liked bad boys so he began to be a bad boy. She hated poetry so he hated it to. Quickly he changed into someone Buffy didn't know anymore and she wondered if that same boy or man now, existed.

Buffy looked back at him, Spike had changed but the night at the bronze she saw a different side of him. That's why she agreed to the date, she felt like she had finely seen Spike but with a little bit of William, two different guys sharing the same body.

Spike caught Buffy looking at him and he smiled at her.

**Buffy**: So are you going to tell me where we are going or am I going to have to guess?

**Spike**: You can guess because I'm not telling you.

He looked at her playfully and she blushed back at him.

**Buffy:** The bronze?

**Spike**: Dammit you're good!

**Buffy**: Really?

Spike laughed at her.

**Spike**: No love, guess again

Buffy thought for a little while before answering.

**Buffy**: The movies.

Spike grinned again and shook his head in amusement.

**Spike**: No pet.

**Buffy:** The beach?

**Spike**: Nope, give up?

Buffy smirked and put her hand on spikes leg, and moved it up slowly.

**Buffy**: I'll never give up.

Spike shuttered at her touch.

**Spike**: Oii! that's cheating.

Buffy sighed and looked out of the window again; she slowly moved her hand of off Spikes leg.

**Buffy**: Next time I get to pick where we are going. I don't like surprises.

**Spike**: Next time huh? So there's going to be a next time?

**Buffy**: Yep, this is just the first of many.

She said turning back to Spike bitting her lip. Spike suddenly felt very warm, how could she do this to him?

Spike pulled over near a dark alley. He climbed out the car and opened Buffy's door.

**Spike**: It's just up ahead.

Buffy looked around strangely. Spike bought her to a dark alley? Was he going to kill her and dispose of her body? No that's crazy?

**Buffy**: You're not going to kill me are you?

Spike smiled and started to walk towards the alley.

Buffy followed Spike; he curled his fingers around hers and they walked hand in hand into the dark mysterious alley. They came to a door and Spike opened it. To Buffy's surprise the door opened to a small restaurant, each table with a rose and a candle. Spike lead her to table three which was situated near a small water fountain. He pulled out her chair and Buffy sat down, he then moved to the other side of the table.

Spike sat down and then gazed at Buffy. She was so beautiful, sweet and he got a warm feeling inside of him everytime she smiled or laughed. Buffy blushed like a little school girl under his gaze.

**Buffy**: What?

She had asked him giggling.

**Spike**: Just thinking about how beautiful you are.

Buffy blushed again.

XXXXXXXXX

They had just finished eating. Spike had, had a steak and to his surprise so did Buffy. He was glad that she was one of those girls who actually ate. When he was with Dru he had always felt awkward when he would order something big and she would only get herself a small salad or soup, then would sit there looking hungry. But Buffy was glowing. "Plus when girls eat it's pretty sexy" Spike thought.

Buffy watched Spikes gaze on her, maybe she should have eaten something smaller? She thought.

**Buffy**: Spike can we talking about something.

**Spike**: Yeah anything pet. What do you want to talk about?

Buffy took a deep breath and looked into Spikes eyes; she caught his gaze and held it.

**Buffy**: Spike I want to talk about…

**Spike**: Yeah pet?

**Buffy**: I want to talk about Miss Calender.

Buffy still held his gaze until he looked away ashamed. He didn't reply.

**Buffy**: Why did you leave me that day?

**Spike**: You sleep talk.

Buffy looked at him even more confused now, she sleep talked?

**Buffy**: So that's why you left? Because I sleep talk?

**Spike**: No love, it's not that you sleep talk it's what you said while doing it.

Buffy grinned at his logic, but remembered the dream she had, had that day. Why would he leave because of that?

**Buffy**: Why what did I say?

Spike looked at her and then looked away. The pain still in his chest from what she had said.

**Spike**: You said…

**Buffy**: Yeah?

**Spike**: You said…

**Buffy**: Come on Spike out with it.

**Spike**: You said you Loved Angel.

**Buffy**: Ohh, so you left and?

**Spike**: Ok this isn't something I am proud of ok. Yeah I know she is a teacher, bloody hell I screwed up. But I am not like that many more pet. I had my fill of that life.

**Buffy**: How did it start?

She didn't look at him; she gazed into the dancing flame of the candle in front of her.

**Spike**: One night I got really hammered and she was the bartender one thing lead to another and we… Well yeah. It was a mistake Buffy.

**Buffy**: When?

**Spike**: Huh?

**Buffy**: When did one thing lead to another?

Buffy looked up at him when he didn't reply, his eyes full of guilt.

**Buffy**: When?

Spike: When you left my bedroom, after we nearly…

**Buffy**: Ohh

Tears started to fill her eyes.

**Spike**: I'm not like that anymore Buffy, you changed me. I can't stop thinking about you.

Buffy glanced into his eyes and saw the truth of his words.

**Buffy: **My dream Spike, I told Angel I loved him, but couldn't be with him.

**Spike:** And why was that?

**Buffy:** Because I was falling for you.

Buffy turned away from his gaze but could feel him smiling at her. After a long pause and no response coming Buffy spoke up.

**Buffy:** Spike let's start again.

He reached over the small tabled and rolled her hand in his.

**Buffy**: Hi I'm Buffy Summers, I go to Sunnydale High I think I've seen you around.

She bit her lip playfully at him; Spike leaned over the table and laid a light kiss upon her lips.

**Spike**: I'm William Pratt, but my friends call me Spike. But you can call me anything you want.

He winked at her.

**Buffy**: Blondey Bear?

She asked remembering when he was with harmony how it used to piss him off.

**Spike**: No

She giggled at him.

**Spike**: Want to get out of here?

**Buffy**: Yeah where do you want to go?

**Spike:** Oh I have an idea (He said winking at her)

**(Please Review)**

**I Would like to apoligise i uploaded this chapter awhile ago but it didnt take, so sorry :(  
**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: In The End

**Chapter Seventeen: In The End**

**By Shirtyyy **

**Feedback:** I love it, keeps me writing.

**Disclaimer:**_ B_uffy the Vampire Slayer and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon and the writers; I am not earning money from this. The chase is just for fun.

**Author's Note:**I would like to apologize to everyone, **this chapter will be my last**, I have been so busy lately that I haven't had enough time to write. But don't fret, **I will be writing a sequel**. That will be set in college. Please **let me know what you think **of my chapter :) **Review**

**Previously on the chase: Recapping**

**Chapter One: The party**

He looked down at Buffy, and felt her rub up against him and he wasn't strong enough to stop, she moaned as he entered her. Buffy bit her lip.

**Spike:** Am I hurting you?

**Buffy:** No don't stop, don't stop. (She moaned again)

**Chapter Two: Morning After**

Spike stirred and opened his eyes to see Buffy Summers running away from him. He thought that was odd until he looked down at his naked body and remember what happened the night before.

**Joyce:** How was your night with Angel anyway?

**Buffy:** Angel and I broke up last night Mum.

**Chapter Five: That Night**

Buffy could feel his pants harden and she became wet. How was he doing this to her? All she wanted to do was push him back onto the bed and do all the dirty little things she dreamed about.

**Buffy:** I should get back to school. (She said not looking into his deep blue eyes)

**Spike:** Or you could stay?

At that Buffy let go and kissed him passionately, Spike wasted no time in kissing her back. He picked her up and she wrapped her tiny legs around his waist. She could feel how hard he was, which made her wetter. She started to kiss his neck as he laid her down on his bed.

There was a very loud knocking at the front door.

**Chapter Six: Life to the Fullest**

**Woman**: Ruff day?

**Spike**: Yeah you wouldn't believe me if I told you. What about you? (He asked uninterested)

**Woman**: Start my new job tomorrow a little scared.

**Spike**: Life is always scary (He placed his drunken hand on hers)

She smiled seductively at him.

**Woman**: I get off at eleven if you wanted to… do something.

Spike smiled. If Buffy didn't feel the same way about her that's fine, he was going to live life to the fullest starting with tonight. He was sobering up when he said

**Spike**: I'll see you at eleven then

**Chapter Eight: Stays with us**

**Spike**: Want to get out of here?

Buffy looked into his blue eyes and was lost.

**Buffy**: Sure.

He helped her up Buffy had the egg in one hand and Spike hand in the other. They ran to his car.

Miss Calender could see them from her class room, and was suddenly full of anger.

**Chapter Nine: Lay Here With Me**

**Buffy**: Angel.

Spike was shocked. She was dreaming about Angel after what they did? How could she be thinking of Angel, poofter, sodding peaches and not him? Spike tensed his body and was thinking of getting up and leaving but then he heard her mumble again.

**Buffy**: I really loved you Angel.

This was the last straw for Spike; he climbed out of bed and found his pants. He moved over to his desk and saw a pen and paper. He sat down and began to write.

Dear Buffy…..

**Chapter Ten: Ok You Caught Me**

Buffy: No, you gave that right up when I woke up and you weren't there, and all you left me was a stupid letter, where did you go anyway!

Buffy looked at his neck, and saw a fresh hicki that wasn't from her. Spike followed his eyes and saw the dark bruise on his lower neck.

Buffy: Oh, oh god.

**Chapter Fourteen: Hear You Me**

**Spike**: Buffy, will you go out with me?

Buffy smiled and move in closer, she layed another kiss to his lips and then replied ever so softly.

**Buffy**: Yes.

**Chapter Sixteen: The First of Many**

She giggled at him.

**Spike**: Want to get out of here?

**Buffy**: Yeah where do you want to go?

**Spike:** Oh I have an idea (He said winking at her)

**The chase**

Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand to Buffy's front door. She smiled when they paused in front of it and he beamed down at her. His fingers grazed her face as he moved a stray hair behind her ear, ever so softly. Buffy shivered, than Spike wasted no time pulling of his leather coat and laying it onto her shoulders. But she wasn't cold, Spikes touch made her stomach do flips, her lips tingle and her blood boil and freeze all at the same time.

She was in love and not the school girl crush kind. The mind blowing can't breathe when you're around kind of love. The love that makes you stay awake at night because there not next to you. The kind of love that makes you want to jump up and down happily screaming when they kiss you, the kind when you are with them and if you can just hold them you know everything will be ok.

Spike gazed into her eyes. The way he saw her, she was just perfect. Her cute little nose, her smile, and the way she would pout if she doesn't get her way, the way she moans when they kiss, perfect.

Spike puts his finger on her chin and draws her face towards him. The world faded away when their lips met, moving along with each other in soft sweet movements. Buffy's hands moved up his arms and settled around his neck. Spike pulled her closer to him, bringing Buffy on her tippy toes.

Once the kiss ended, Buffy entered her house and watched Spike drive away. She pushed her back against the door and slid down smiling. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time; she had a deep feeling in her stomach that nothing could possible screw this up.

Buffy got up and moved up stairs quickly, she ran to the bathroom and throw up. The feeling in her stomach went away when she remembered the night on the beach. The condom that wasn't used and how she had missed her period for the last two weeks. She began to cry softly on the floor of her bathroom.

**(Sorry for a short chapter, I will be writing a sequel to this. Please review)**

**Sorry I haven't written in so long, so much has been happening in my life. It's hard to keep up.**


End file.
